The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a soot glass deposit body in which glass particulates are deposited on a starting rod by the OVD method (outside vapor deposition method), the VAD method (vapor phase axial deposition method), the MMD method (multi-burner multi-layer deposition method), or the like to manufacture the soot glass deposit body, and a burner for manufacturing a soot glass deposit body, the burner being used for manufacturing the soot glass deposit body.
Hitherto, as a method for manufacturing a glass preform, a manufacturing method including a deposition step of manufacturing a soot glass deposit body by the OVD method, the VAD method, or the like and a transparency-imparting step of heating the soot glass deposit body to prepare a transparent preform. For example, JP-A-2003-81644 discloses a method for manufacturing a soot glass deposit body by supplying a source material glass such as silicon tetrachloride (SiCl4) to a burner.
Recently, as shown in JP-T-2001-509469 (the term “JP-T” as used herein means a published Japanese translation of a PCT patent application), there is a case where a siloxane is used as a source material of a soot glass deposit body instead of SiCl4.
In the production methods described in JP-A-2003-81644 and JP-T-2001-509469, for stably supplying the source gas material to the burner, all or part of a pipe for supplying the source material gas to the burner side is heated. However, in the case where a siloxane is used as the source material, it is a problem that the source material gas supplied to the burner is cooled and liquefied in the burner and hence cannot be appropriately spouted from the burner.